1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to broadband wireless access communication systems, and more particularly to methodologies in requesting and allocating uplink bandwidth according to qualities of service (QoS) in a broadband wireless access communication system.
2. Introduction
In WiMAX (IEEE 802.16) two principle communication wireless network nodes are defined: the Base Station (BS) and the Subscriber Station (SS). WiMAX offers an open standard and support for quality of service (QoS) for different categories of services. The communication between the BS and SS is through an uplink channel and a downlink channel. The downlink channel is in broadcast mode. Methods of allocating uplink bandwidth in WiMAX differ according to scheduling types based on connections used by the terminals (SS). Extended Real-Time Polling Service (ertPS) is one of the five QoS service types defined in the IEEE 802.16e (WiMax) standard. 802.16e allows several bandwidth requests mechanism including contention-based request from the base station. The 802.16 protocol supports five types of QoS: UGS (Unsolicited grant service), rtPS (Real-time polling service), ertPS (Extended real-time polling service), nrtPS (Non-real-time polling service) and BE (Best effort service). ertPS is a scheduling mechanism that builds on the efficiency of both UGS and rtPS. The ertPS is designed for real-time traffic with variable data rate (such as VoIP service with silence suppression) and uses a bandwidth request-grant scheme to allocate resources for uplink transmissions.
When requesting bandwidth for real-time applications such as VoIP over ertPS, the subscriber station (SS) must do so by predicting the amount of data needed to be transmitted in the future. Asking for too much bandwidth results in poor utilization of the air-link resources, while asking for too little bandwidth results in transmission delays since packets have to wait until the next transmission cycle. An algorithm for predicting the amount of data needed to be transmitted in the future is disclosed in the publication by Mukul et. al., “An Adaptive Bandwidth Request Mechanism for QoS Enhancement in WiMax Real Time Communication”, Wireless and Optical Communications Networks, 2006 IFIP International Conference on 11-13 Apr. 2006. The proposed algorithm changes the size of the bandwidth request based on a predictive number of packets awaiting transmission in a queue in order to improve packet delays and buffer requirements at the subscriber station (SS). The Mukul et. al. algorithm, however, achieves latency requirements at the expense of bandwidth utilization, which is the ratio of the bandwidth used and the bandwidth granted, and air-link resources.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a mechanism that optimizes air-link resources. There is also a need for an improved mechanism for requesting bandwidth while meeting packet delay requirements in wireless communication systems.